Famine
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Missing Scene 5x14 - Innerlich bereits tot? Dean vor dem Panikraum, alleine mit seinen Gedanken, die Worte des Horseman im Kopf und die flehenden Rufe seines kleinen Bruders im Rücken, der sprichwörtlich durch die Hölle geht...
1. Deans POV

**Willkommen** allen _Überlebenden_ Fans der Folge 5x14

Ich gebe zu, die letzte Folge hat mich in einen Strudel der Supernatural Kreativität gerissen *gg* ganz zur Freude einiger meiner Leser , die ich kurz danach mit folgendem OS gequält habe ;) der jetzt auch schon eine Weile *rum liegt* und nun endlich mal gepostet werden wollte *g* … auf Wunsch meiner Leserin Jeanny - _hugs_ - habe ich diesem Teil noch einen zweiten hinzugefügt, der bald folgt …

Wie gesagt ich war mehr als ein kleines bisschen begeistert von der Episode, den Schauspielern und der in meinen Augen wirklich sehr gelungenen Story – es hat einfach nichts gefehlt; angefangen mit Humor, über brüderliche Zusammenarbeit, Ekel- und Schockmomenten, bis hin zu größten Killer EMO, war alles enthalten. Was wollen wir Fans mehr … okay, außer noch viele solcher Folgen *grins*

Ganz entgegen der Meinung vieler, denke ich nicht das Dean Winchester „inside already dead" ist, denn wie kann jemand der am Ende so mit seinem Bruder leidet, nichts in sich tragen? Vielmehr halte ich ihn für geschützt (immerhin ist Michael ja anscheinend etwas besorgter um seine Vessel, als andere seiner _Art_) Zumal ich das ganze Verhalten in dieser Epi als Hunger nach Ruhe, Halt und Familie interpretiert habe. Korrigiert mich, aber das ist es wonach sich ein Dean verzehrt, alles andere nimmt er sich, wenn er es braucht oder will.

Erstaunlicher Weise muss ich auch sagen gliedert sich Cas inzwischen so gut in die ‚Familie' ein, das mir jedes Mal warm ums Herz wird, wenn der _Columbo_ unter den Engeln seinen Auftritt hat … ich sage nur: „…- because Sam is my friend" – hach ja …

Nun denn, bevor euch von meinem Geschwafel noch die Augen bluten ^^ hier also Famine Teil 1...

_**~s~**_

* * *

_**~s~**_

_Disclaimer_

_Tja, Himmel und Hölle schlagen sich bei Supernatural die Köpfe ein und wir Fans hängen mitten drin – lieben es, unsere Jungs selber durch Flammenmeere und zurück zu jagen, auch wenn uns immer noch kein winziger, nicht der kleinste Teil gehört *g* … ihr wisst ja, wie immer, das gleiche Lied: alles alleine Master Kripkes incl. The CW – ich mochte nur etwas spielen ^o^_

**_~s~_**

* * *

**~s~**

**Famine **  
_**~s~**_

_**Deans POV**_

Das Kratzen, Klopfen, Schreien … all das aus dem Inneren dieses eisernen Käfigs, dieses Mal freiwillig als Zuflucht und einzige Rettung gewählt.

Tage, Stunden? Wie lange würde es dauern? Würde es überhaupt enden, oder war es das Ende und Sammy würde nicht mehr zu ihm zurück finden, verloren in einer nicht zu beherrschenden Spirale der Sucht - dunkle Schatten derer in sich, die als Waffe dienten.

„Dean, bist du da?"

Die Antwort darauf ein weiter Schluck Vergessen, ätzende Hitze, die das Loch im Inneren mit Wärme füllte – nicht lindernd, sondern nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereitend.

Dean hatte keine einzelne Minute seit sie wieder bei Bobby angekommen waren, den einsamen Platz hier verlassen, wandelte ruhelos in seiner eigenen kleinen Zelle vor der seines Bruders umher.

Leise schlurfende Schritte, nur unterbrochen von dem Flehen im Inneren.

„Dean, bitte, bitte hilf mir … Cas? Seid ihr da draußen?"

Da war er, nur, was machte das für einen Unterschied? Letztes Mal war er eine Etage höher nicht weniger sinnlos gewesen – nur jetzt war es etwas anderes.

Der Ältere hatte sich geschworen, diesen Fehler nie wieder zu begehen, die Tür zu schließen und seinen einzigen Grund, überhaupt noch zu kämpfen, zu leben, sich selber zu überlassen, gefangen im Martyrium des kalten Entzuges.

Minuten zogen sich in die Länge, ließen den verstörenden Ereignissen der letzen Tage Platz. Als sie hier hinunter kamen - Seite an Seite, Schulter an Schulter - war nicht er es gewesen, der Mut und Trost gegeben hatte. Die Hand des Jüngeren noch auf der Schulter spürend, dachte er an diesen einen Blick, der ihm wohl so etwas wie Kraft geben sollte; ihm, dem großen Bruder, dessen eigentliche Aufgabe es gewesen wäre, das zu tun. So aber hatte Sam nur kurz genickt, bereits ein Opfer seiner Zwänge, zitternd kurz die Schulter seines Gegenübers gedrückt und hatte aus eigenen Stücken diesen letzten Schritt gewagt – war, ohne zu zögern, durch die Tür gegangen, in den Raum, von dem er wusste, dass ihn lebend wieder zu verlassen, keine Sicherheit war.

Ein letzter Blick: Braune Augen, die Dean sagten: _‚Es ist okay … geh!'_ Und doch gleichzeitig um Hilfe flehten, nicht alleine durch diese Hölle zu müssen.

Damals war es leichter gefallen, Bobby an seiner Seite und die eigene Wut in sich. Nur dass diese fort war …

Jetzt hatte er in das von Schmerz zerfurchte Gesicht gestarrt, zögerte, sah das Zittern, spürte die Wellen der Gier, die sich ihren Weg durch den Trotz des anderen bahnten, es unumgänglich machten, zu tun, was getan werden musste.  
_  
__„Bevor du gehst, schließ mich besser ein …" _

Beides wollte er nicht, eines davon musste er.

Was hätte Dean gegeben, seinem Bruder dort hindurch zu helfen, doch dessen Kräfte waren die einer tödlichen Viper, unkontrollierbar und alles zerstörend unter der Last der Sucht - nicht nur für Dämonen.

_„Ich habe Hunger danach …" _

Den Hunger, den er selbst nach Ruhe verspürte, riss den anderen ins Verderben.

„Deea - … Dean bitte."

Immer wieder.

Mit dem Rücken an der Tür, rutschte der Ältere daran zu Boden, eine Flasche seiner Schwäche in der Hand. Etwas, das ihm eigentlich hätte das Genick brechen müssen, genau wie dem Arzt im Leichenschauhaus. Taub starrte er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit an, beobachtete ihr träges Schwappen in diesem hohlen Gefäß – letztendlich war er nichts anderes. Angewidert von sich selber schob er sie von sich und blickte ziellos in die Leere des Raumes.

Hinter Dean ein Schlag gegen die Tür, eine Wucht, die in seinen Knochen wieder hallte, dann Betteln, schwaches Rufen und noch mehr Töne der Qual.

Langsam, ganz langsam legte Dean beide Händeflächen über die Ohren. Die Stirn auf den Knien, hörte er den Schmerz, fühlte ihn beinahe selber – ein weiteres Gurgeln und Poltern, Sam, der offensichtlich zu Boden gegangen war und ein leichtes Rumpeln an dem kalten Eisen hinter ihm.

„Dean?", immer leiser.

Sein Bruder war nah und doch unendlich weit entfernt.

Die Augen zusammengekniffen, versuchte er zu verdrängen, dass ihn die Laute fast zerrissen, ihm Schmerzen zufügten, die weit über die körperlichen hinausgingen.

Wie konnte jemand, der innerlich tot war, solche Empfindungen haben, solch irritierendes Chaos spüren? Deans Finger, eben noch ein schwaches Schutzschild, wanderten hinab, krallten sich verzweifelt in den Stoff über seiner Brust, dicht über seinem Herzen.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum._

Ein gleichmäßiges Schlagen und doch nur ein weiterer Teil seiner Maschine Körper. Dieser Hülle, für andere so wichtig und für ihn selber ein Gefängnis.

Der Griff um den warmen Stoff wurde drängender, suchender – hatte Famine recht gehabt?  
_  
__„ …aber innen drin, da bist du bereits tot!" _

Wusste Sam es auch? Wie viel hatte der Jüngere gehört, dass er nicht schon selber ahnte? Der Blick hatte alles und nichts gesagt, es gab nur diese eine Sekunde und eine stumm ausgesprochenen Frage: ‚Bist du okay?', ehe der Kreis sich schloss und die fremde Gier, das fremde Blut wieder das Kommando übernahm, braune Augen die Sanftheit verloren und einem Sturm Platz machten, der alles zu verwüsten drohte, was sich in den Weg stellte.

Wenn Dean ganz ehrlich zu sich war, hat er nicht damit gerechnet, Sam dem Angebot des Alten widerstehen zu sehen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zurück zu dem, was er vermutet, gefürchtet und durch den Reiter der Apokalypse betätigt bekommen hatte. Tot fühlte er sich seit seiner Rückkehr, aber es bestätigt zu bekommen, war eine ganz andere Sache. Wut hatte in ihm getobt, dann wieder diese Leere, die nichts füllen konnte.

Sam fühlte es, sah es, jeden verdammten Tag aufs Neue.  
_  
__„Wollen wir darüber reden, was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist?"_

Was gab es da zu reden? Die Welt zerbrach vor ihren Augen. Engel spielten _Zurück in die Zukunft_ und alles, was in seinem Leben die Grundmauern bildete, wurde ihm entrissen, ihnen beiden.  
_  
__„Sie konnten sich nicht ausstehen, aber nachdem wir mit ihnen fertig waren, da waren sie das perfekte Paar."_

Noch eine Lüge, ein Stein seines Fundamentes, der brutal herausgerissen wurde und seine Mauern zum Schwanken brachte.

Die Liebe seiner Eltern war immer etwas Vollkommenes für ihn gewesen, etwas Gegebenes und nicht Arrangiertes. Der Funken dieser Liebe verglühte, jetzt enttarnt als Lüge. Dean hatte sich heimlich immer eine solche Verbundenheit mit jemandem gewünscht, einem Seelenverwandten, bei dem er sich geborgen fühlte. Sam war für ihn ein solcher Mensch – verbunden in dem Blut, das sie teilten, zusammengeschweißt durch das Schicksal. Ein kleiner Anker. Familie.

Aber selbst das wurde ihm genommen. Sam hatte nicht verstanden, warum er Cupid eine verpasst hatte – wollte der Jüngere nicht sehen, was das bedeutete? Alles eine Lüge, sie beide nur ein göttliches Zuchtprogramm, mit zeitweiligen Rechten, den eigenen Körper nutzen zu dürfen. Sie waren etwas ansehnlichere _Orks_, aber die eigene Existenz dennoch nur die Entscheidung anderer. Zu was machte es diese ganze Geschichte anderes, als zu einer göttlichen Lachnummer.

John und Mary Winchester beide aus Liebe ihres Herzens heraus in den Tod gegangen. Und wofür?

Langsam erschien der Himmel immer mehr wie die Hölle, dort waren die Regeln wenigstens klar gewesen, es gab keine – jeder rechnete immer mit dem Schlimmsten. Aber das hier -…

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass genau DAS hier die Realität war und nicht die Fantasie eines abgedrehten Autors irgendwo an einem Schreibtisch, erklangen erneut Hilferufe hinter ihm: Laute der Pein und Qual.

„Bitte … Dean."

Das letzte Mal hatte er Sam vor vielen Jahren so erlebt; als Winzling, der sich verbissen weigerte, seinen großen Bruder auch nur eine Minute zu verlassen und sei es aus der Notwendigkeit heraus, dass kein Besuch in der Nacht im Krankenhaus gestattet war. Jahre her und doch auf immer eingebrannt in der Erinnerung, Sam als kleiner Junge, verzweifelt und ängstlich. Nun, als Erwachsener, war es um ein vielfaches schlimmer, die Rufe zu ertragen.

Immer wieder sein Name: „Deaaan …", dazwischen die Laute eines Weinenden. Leise und brutal.

Der Gerufene verlor sich in diesem Sog, der ihn mit hinab zog, Gedanken wirbelten umher, vermischten sich, formten neue Muster, fügten sich neu zusammen und ergaben seltsame Fragen. Eine davon, die mehr als erschütternd war: Was von all dem wusste Cas? Wusste er von den Plänen und der Geschichte der Winchesters? Wenn ja, wie viel?

Als hätte er den Gedanken des anderen gelauscht, trat dieser aus den Schatten der Treppe hervor, löste sich aus der Dunkelheit, die ihn verborgen hatte. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, beobachtete er schweigsam sein menschliches Gegenüber.

In diesem Gesicht konnte man alles oder nichts lesen, jetzt war es eine Maske, die Dean ausschloss.

Noch eine Lüge?

Aber Dean wollte es nicht wissen, hatte Angst, auch noch dieses kleine Stück an Halt zu verlieren, denn immerhin betrachtete er Castiel mittlerweile als so etwas wie einen Freund – ein Begriff, den er genau wie das Wort _Liebe_, nur sehr selten benutzte.

Schweigen umhüllte beide Männer und Blicke führten Gespräche, die nicht in Worte zu fassen waren, im Hintergrund, als grausame Untermalung, die Geräusche schmerzhaft erzwungenen Entzuges.

Als Dean sich langsam aufrappelte, erneut die Flasche griff und sich taumelnd ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernte, nahm Castiel als stiller Wächter seinen Platz ein. Wie es schien, nicht nur um Sam drinnen, sondern auch seinen Bruder draußen zu halten.

Irgendwie war Dean sich beinahe sicher, dass Cas wusste, was er selber sonst als nächstes getan hätte – Scheiß auf die Gefahr im Inneren des Raumes.

Gerade noch nur kaltes Glas, jetzt wieder erwärmt durch die Hand, in der es lag, waberte schwere Flüssigkeit in der Flasche: Eine Hölle anderer Art, die nur darauf wartete, Dean zu verbrennen.

Ein Schluck.

Schreie jenseits der Wand, die sie trennte.

Ein weiterer.

„DEAN, Cas – … bitte!"

Jeder verbrannte auf seine Art, das ewige Schicksal der Winchesters. Ein Bruder lag in Flammen, um eben diesen und ihrem Herren zu entkommen und der andere trank, um zumindest etwas des Schmerzes zu versengen, der an ihm nagte.

Feuer mit Feuer – bis in den Tod.

_**~s~**_

_Und alles überstanden? Wie fandet ihr es? Zu viel Emo? Zu wenig? Alles Mist? *g* Lasst es mich wissen, ich würde mich sehr freuen *puppy dog eyes* _


	2. Sams POV

Hallo alle zusammen, ich wollte eigentlich diesen Teil schon letzte Woche posten, aber wie immer, rannte mir die Zeit weg – nun steht Urlaub im Haus - und ich hole das hiermit schleunigst nach *hugs*

Dieser part ist Sams Sicht am Ende der Folge_ „My Bloody Valentine"_ und auf besonderen Wunsch einiger **Samaholics** hin entstanden *grins* - Sadisten ihr ;)

Nachdem die meisten von uns mehr als enttäuscht wurden mit der aktuellen Episode, was dieses Thema angeht, hier nun etwas, um das ein bisschen zu überwinden.

Vielen lieben Dank für die Feedback hier und anderswo *Mega hugs* besonders wieder an Anna, Kaky und Jadama hier – immer rein in die Höhle des Löwen, auch wenn ich nicht beiße, so wie viele es wohl denken *rofl* ;9

_**~s~**_

* * *

_**~s~**_

**Famine - Sam's POV**

_**~s~**_

Dass er in ernsthaften Problemen steckte, wusste er nicht erst in dem Augenblick, als ihm die Beine wegknickten und er mit den Knien brutal auf den Boden des kleinen Diners aufschlug. Selbst im Schummerlicht konnte er den Schmutz darauf erkennen, Dreck, den die Menschen mit sich gebracht hatten, die ihn jetzt aus leeren Augen heraus anstarrten.

Ein Friedhof; schmutzig, so wie er sich gerade fühlte – an seinen Händen klebte Blut, im wahrsten Sinne – sieben Leben waren den Besitzern brutal entrissen worden, erst von Dämonen, dann von ihm.

In seiner Brust holperte sein Herz, pumpte das ätzende Gemisch durch seinen Körper, das wie ein Parasit seine Zellen in Besitz nahm. Sam konnte es schmecken, den moderigen Hauch von Verwesung und Fäulnis, der mit seinem gierigen Hunger gekommen war.

_Babum …- Babum. Babum. _Unregelmäßig, nicht mehr gebändigt durch Zorn und Furcht. Der Kampf tobte jetzt in ihm und hieß Gut gegen Böse. Er fühlte, wie sein Wesen sich verdunkelte, mit jeder viel zu schnell verstreichenden Sekunde mehr.

Dämonisch, so wie Luzifer es wollte.

Sein Kopf sackte ihm auf die Brust, das Haar in wirren Strähnen im Gesicht. Mühsam versuchte er, Luft zu bekommen, sich zu beruhigen, nur war da diese Stimme, die innerlich immer wieder schrie: ‚Was hast du getan? Warum Sam, warum? Du hattest es fast besiegt!'

Genau das hatte er auch bei den beiden anderen im Raum gesehen, deren Augen ebenso angefüllt mit Abscheu und Entsetzen.

Er hatte sie verraten.

Verraten, um sie zu retten.

Alles verraten …und Dean? Sam hatte versprochen, stark zu sein – nur hatte er versagt und dieses Mal war er sich sicher, würde es keinen Versuch der Vergebung von seinem Bruder geben.

_Junkie. _

In Sams Brust brannte es, alles tat weh, jede verdammte Faser seines vergifteten Körpers war in Flammen. Seine rechte Handfläche fühlte sich an wie in siedendes Öl getaucht, die Haut spannte, nahe am Zerreißen und die Finger kribbelten wie unter Strom.

_Monster. _

Immer weiter sackte er in sich zusammen, versuchte sich kleiner zu machen, dem Feind nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten – aber wie entfloh man etwas, das in einem wütete?

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm, zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wich automatisch ein kleines Stück zurück, denn jede noch so kleine Berührung tat einfach nur unendlich weh und Sam war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er noch ertragen konnte. Aber auch durch den Nebel seiner Tortur hindurch, war er überrascht über die Sanftheit der Geste des anderen.

Dean.

Ein weiteres Zucken, Unsicherheit, Angst - aber die Hand blieb, genau wie sein Bruder und nur langsam begriff Sam, dass dieser mit ihm redete. Worte gingen unter in dem Dröhnen in seinem Kopf, in dem Wummern seines Herzens, das sich gegen das fremde Element darin wehrte.

Langsam versuchte Sam den Blick zu heben, begegnete schließlich dem seines Gegenübers und sah nichts - zwinkernd versuchte er seine Sicht zu verbessern und brachte es beim dritten Anlauf endlich fertig, den anderen _wirklich _zu erkennen. Schmerz stand im Blick geschrieben, das dunkle Grün so voll Furcht und Sorge, dass es sich in Sams Seele brannte – dem Teil, der dem Ansturm tief in ihm noch standhielt.

Lippen bewegten sich, formten Buchstaben zu seinem Namen: „Sam?"

Aber alles, was er tun konnte, war da zu sitzen und seinen Bruder anzustarren, mit dem wirren Gedanken im Kopf, dass es nicht Sam hieß, sondern _Sammy. _

Bitte lass es Sammy sein.

Das aufgeregte Organ in seiner Brust holperte, der Puls jetzt viel zu schnell und die Welt verschwamm erneut und begann im aufsteigenden Nebel zu versinken. Das Feuer, das in seiner Hand wütete, riss ihn daraus zurück, weckte ihn brutal aus seiner Lethargie und machte es unmöglich, leise Schmerzlaute zurück zu halten.

Es brannte, _er _brannte und es wurde schlimmer.

Aus leisem Keuchen wurde ein Wimmern, als das Gefühl übermächtig wurde, dass sich messerscharfe Rasierklingen über das Fleisch seiner Hand arbeiteten, die geschwollene Haut zum Platzen brachten, tiefer schnitten und letztendlich auf Knochen trafen.

Ob Famine Recht behalten sollte und es ihn nicht tötete, wenn er zu viel trank? Im Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher – Tod, Erlösung von dieser Qual. Anderseits hatte er genau das verdient, er hatte wieder getötet, wieder getrunken.

_Monster. _

Er schmeckte das süße Eisen auf seiner Zunge, spürte die Kraft, die davon ausging. Sein Magen drehte sich, dehnte sich aus, zog sich rhythmisch wieder zusammen und machte dem holpernden Organ dicht daneben Konkurrenz.

Ein Schrei, der beinahe die Leichen um sie herum erweckte und schließlich gestandene 1.95 Meter, die sich auf Knien kauernd, schützend um die Hand zusammen rollten, die Erlösung und Mörder zugleich gewesen war.

Eine weitere Welle, Muskeln, die sich verkrampften, Atmung, die gefährlich flach wurde, gefolgt von Lauten des Schmerzes.

Fünf mit einem Mal war wohl eine weniger gute Idee gewesen, aber immer noch besser, als der Versuchung zu unterliegen, das blutige Angebot anzunehmen. Wenn man das Glas vom Tresen fegte, gab es eben nichts mehr, aus dem man trinken konnte.

Der Hunger war so stark gewesen, die perverse Lust nach Macht. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, wollte er sich übergeben und die Pein breitete sich weiter aus.

Mit einem Mal waren da mehr Hände … Wärme, die von einer davon ausging, die flach ausgebreitet auf seinem Rücken lag, genau über seinem Herz. Linderung im Chaos.

Cas.

Dunkle Stimmen sprachen zu ihm, vorsichtig, sanft und nicht fordernd oder wütend.

Das Feuer in seiner Hand ebbte ab und Schmerz und Kummer flossen heiß über seine Wangen, tropften auf den beschmutzten Boden und vermischten sich mit dem Blut, das im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aus seiner Nase tropfte.

Es schien beinahe, als wollte der Körper zumindest etwas davon wieder loswerden, egal wie.

Als der Jüngere, schützend umgeben von beiden Männern, langsam wieder aufrichtete, gaben sie ihm Halt, Dean durch seine pure Anwesenheit und die kleine Verbindung an seinem Arm und Cas durch -… durch was auch immer.

„De-…", leise, gepresst.

„Alles okay, Sam?"

_‚Nein' _

„Sam? Hörst du mich?" Ein vorsichtiges Schnipsen, um Aufmerksamkeit suchende Finger vor seinem Gesicht.

Leise Worte wurden gewechselt, für den Jüngeren immer mehr wildes Rauschen in einer Kulisse aus unbändigem Tosen.

Starke Hände schoben seinen Oberkörper weiter hoch und ein Gesicht erschien erneut in dessen Blickfeld. Stumme Worte, ehe Dean ganz vorsichtig Sams Hand aus dem blutverschmierten Stoff des Hemdes löste, in das er sie vergaben hatte, um sie instinktiv vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen von Dean.

So behutsam dieser die Hand auch hielt und sanft versuchte, das Ausmaß des Schadens auszumachen - es war kaum zu ertragen.

Ein Wimmern und als Antwort ein beruhigendes Brummen von dem Älteren.

Das Brennen wurde stärker, genau wie das wütende Aufbegehren in ihm gegen die heilende Präsenz in seinem Rücken. Flackernde Blitze zuckten durch Sams Blickfeld, schossen von den Augen direkt in seinen Schädel, bohrten sich dort messerscharf hinein und entluden sich mit voller Gewalt.

Mit letzter Kraft senkte er den Blick, schaute auf das, was Dean alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht zog und schreckte zurück.

_‚Nein!' _

Schwarze Linien zogen sich dicht unter der Haut entlang, erst wenige, dann immer mehr, wurden länger und krochen seinen Arm hinauf – der Tanz auf dem Vulkan hatte erneut begonnen.

Kurz bevor sich alles um ihn herum verdunkelte, suchte seine andere Hand den Unterarm seins Bruders, hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest, als wäre es die einzige Rettung im Chaos.

„Dean, bring - … mich", ein Keuchen: „… hier weg - … zu Bobby. Bitte, nach Hau- …" Und dann war nichts mehr, als die innere Zündschnur abgebrannt war, die zischenden Funken den Sprengkörper erreichten, es ihn in Stücke riss und seine Schreie von den Wänden widerhallten.

Wäre Sam voll bei Bewusstsein gewesen, hätte er mitbekommen, wie kräftige Arme schützend um ihn griffen, ihn in seinen Krämpfen hielten und versuchten, ein menschliches Schutzschild vor weiteren Verletzungen zu sein. Wären seine Augen nicht zuckend in ihren Höhlen gefangen gewesen, hätte er die einzelnen, brutal geweinten Tränen gesehen, die über das vor Verzweiflung verzerrte Gesicht seines älteren Bruders liefen. Er hätte Cas hinter sich gespürt, der mit beiden Händen den wild umherschlagenden Kopf des Jüngsten hielt und versuchte, mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das ihm gelassen worden war, dem verzehrenden Sturm ein Ende zu bereiten.

Ein Flüstern erklang, leise und doch dicht genug am Ohr des anderen, um gehört zu werden: „Schhh … Sammy, ist okay. Ich hab dich, alles okay – ich bin ja da."

Aber von okay waren sie mehr als nur ein kleines Stück entfernt.

_**~s~**_

Knistern, leise und beruhigend, das Knacken von Holz in einem Feuer, das waren die ersten Laute, die wieder in sein Bewusstsein durchdrangen. Der vertraute Geruch nach alten Büchern, gemischt mit der würzigen Note von Whiskey und einem Hauch von verstaubten Möbeln.

Zu Hause, daheim.

Aber kaum war der kurze Moment des Erkennens vorüber, kam der des Erwachens. Brutal und ohne Gnade. Muskeln spannten sich an, Schmerz kehrte zurück und suchte sich seinen Weg in den kleinsten Winkel.

„Hey, langsam mein Junge."

Und das weckte ihn schließlich vollständig, ließ ihn seine geschwollenen Augenlider einen Spalt auseinander zwingen und in das besorgte Gesicht von Bobby sehen, der neben ihm saß und wachsam die Züge des Jüngeren musterte.

Ein klammes Tuch wurde von seiner Stirn gezogen – ein leises Plätschern neben ihm – ehe es kühl und lindernd wieder zurück war. Sam suchte das Gefühl, verlor sich kurz darin und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Dein Fieber geht langsam zurück."

Fieber? Welches Fieber? In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere, bis sich die kleinen Wolken verzogen, die blutigen Ereignisse der letzten Zeit wieder zurück kamen und ihn wie ein Laster frontal überrollten.

Der Hunger hatte ihn gefunden und mit ihm war der Tod anderer gekommen.

Ein Schaudern rüttelte ihn, aber er hatte kein Recht, sich selber zu bemitleiden, es war seine eigene Wahl gewesen, seine Schuld, nicht die irgendwelcher Dämonen.

Mühsam stemmte er sich ein Stück nach oben, lehnte sich dankbar in das Kissen, das umgehend in seinen Rücken geschoben wurde, ehe ein Becher Wasser wie von Zauberhand an seinen rissigen Lippen auftauchte und die kleinen Wassertropfen an seinem Rand die Wüste befeuchteten. Gierig trank er in vollen Zügen, wie durstig er gewesen war, hatte er bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht wirklich realisiert.

„Langsam!"

Aber sag das einem Verdurstenden. Nach dem zweiten Glas seufzte er zufrieden auf, spürte, wie die reine Flüssigkeit etwas von dem Schmutz in seinem Inneren davon spülte.

„Wie -…", nur ein Raspeln, ehe er nach einen kurzen Räuspern von Neuem begann. „Wie lange und -…".

Der zweite Teil brauchte nicht gesagt zu werden, Bobby verstand auch so. „Beinahe zwei Tage – und euer stiller Freund hier ist mit euch im Schlepptau wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hat euch vor meine Tür gelegt, wie zwei ausgesetzte, geprügelte Welpen."

Sam ließ die Worte auf sich wirken, zwei Tage hatte er komplett verloren, konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern und hatte doch irgendwie ein Bild vor Augen, dass Dean bei ihm gewesen war – nur passte das nicht dazu, dass er _jetzt _eben nicht da war. Egal wann oder wie, der Ältere hatte seinen stillen Wachposten niemals verlassen, wenn seine kleine Nervensäge krank, angesenkt oder etwas ramponiert gewesen war. Aber damals war nicht mehr heute und der jüngere Bruder schon lange nicht mehr der schutzbedürftige Teil der Familie. Offensichtlich sah Dean das ebenso, aber was hatte er auch anderes erwarten können nach dieser verdammten Aktion.

„Ich kann sehen, wie du nachdenkst, Sam, und worüber, deine Ohren rauchen."

Ein schwaches Grinsen als Antwort. Ertappt wandte er sich seinem Freund zu, der ihn abwartend musterte und den Kopf schief legte, ehe er mit einem kurzen Wink hinter sich ein Stück mit seinem ewigen Begleiter zurück rollte und den Blick frei gab auf einen schlafenden Dean, der halb verborgen unter einer Decke lag und mehr als unbequem in dem kleinen Sessel hing. Die schwarzen Augenringe waren selbst im Halbdunkel zu sehen, in Kombination mit der fahlen Haut, war das einfach nur beängstigend.

Sam blickte fragend zu seinem Freund und der zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Du kennst ihn, oder besser, du solltest es. Er ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen, hat nicht geschlafen, nicht gegessen, bis ich zwangsweise etwas nachgeholfen habe. Wie oft wollt ihr zwei Torfköpfe euch denn noch gegenseitig ins Grab bringen?"

Hochgezogene Augenbrauen und ein verschmitztes Grinsen, was die Augen nie erreichte, straften allen gespielten Hohn in Bobbys Stimme Lügen. Kummer strahlte von dem anderen ab, dunkle Augenringe verrieten, dass auch er keine Sekunde dieser Zeit geschlafen hatte und wie Sam sich denken konnte, von dessen Seite gewichen war.

So anders als beim letzten Mal.

„Bobby –…", stockend.

„Ja mein Junge." Sanft, wissend.

Sam blickte an ihm vorbei, nicht fähig, die Schande in seinen Augen zu verbergen, sich nicht weniger schuldig zu fühlen. Leise dann: „Danke … für alles", ein tiefer Atemzug und noch leiser: „Es tut mir leid", ehe er beschämt die Augen schloss, die noch Sekunden vorher dem Tanz der Flammen im Kamin zugesehen hatten.

„Schon gut, ruh dich noch etwas aus, es ist noch nicht überstanden." Bobbys Hand auf Sams Schulter war so schnell wie sie gekommen war, nach einem kurzen zuversichtlichen Drücken, auch wieder verschwunden, zusammen mit dem Älteren, der jetzt leise das Zimmer verließ.

Es war noch nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht, wenn überhaupt jemals. Sam wusste - denn er hatte wohl aus einer gewissen masochistischen Art heraus, ein wenig über kalte Entzüge von schwer Süchtigen gelesen - dass der letzte zu diesem hier wohl ein Kinderspiel gewesen war. Wie schlimm es werden konnte, wusste Gott allein – obwohl der sich wohl herzlich wenig darum scherte. Nicht einmal der Tod konnte Sam helfen, denn dieser würde ihn Luzifer direkt in die Arme spielen. Also hieß es durchhalten, kämpfen und das irgendwie durchzustehen, ohne jemanden oder sich selbst dabei zu töten.

Und das war genau der Punkt, an dem Sam sich zwang, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, zu seinem Bruder zu sehen, dessen Stirn selbst im Schlaf in tiefe Sorgenfalten gelegt war und zu überlegen, wie es weiter gehen sollte, bevor seine kurze Verschnaufpause wieder vorüber war und er erneut ein sabbernder Junkie im Reinigungswaschgang werden würde.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl, aber er würde zumindest diese eine Last von Deans Schultern nehmen.

Langsam schälte er sich aus den Decken, die um ihn gewickelt waren und stellte beide Füße auf den Boden - Himmel, sogar seine Fußsohlen brannten – und schob sich mühsam hoch, kam schwankend zum Stehen und versuchte, den Brummkreisel in seinem Kopf unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ehe er ein letztes Mal auf seinen schlafenden Bruder hinab blickte und sich abwandte. Leise, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ging er aus dem Zimmer, näherte sich der kleinen Treppe zum Keller und blieb zögernd am oberen Absatz stehen.

In der Ecke, verborgen in Schatten, stand Castiel wie ein leiser Wächter und beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Sams Gedanken richteten sich an den einst fremden, gefürchteten und kurzzeitig gehassten Mann, der jetzt zu einem Freund geworden war. _‚Pass auf ihn auf'_, und der andere verstand, nickte als Antwort auf diese stumme Bitte.

Die erste Stufe war die schwierigste, zitternd und widerwillig wollten seine Beine nicht recht gehorchen und seine Hände pressten sich gegen das Mauerwerk daneben. Er konnte das, er musste das.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

Zurück in die Hölle aus Eisen.

_Babum. _

„Sammy, nicht -…" – Dean.

Ein zögerlicher Blick über die Schulter, traf direkt auf den anderen, der bleich vor Entsetzen den Weg seines Bruders verfolgte.

Hinter ihnen Bobby, derselbe Ausdruck im Gesicht und dasselbe Wissen, dass es keinen anderen, als diesen Weg gab.

Kein weiteres Wort wurde gesprochen, sagten doch Blicke mehr als tausend davon, ehe Dean schweren Herzens nickte.

Schulter an Schulter gingen sie die schmale Treppe hinunter, Sam schwer gegen Dean gelehnt und dankbar, dass dieser nicht zurück wich. Alleine hätte er das wohl doch nicht hinbekommen, ohne sich den Hals dabei zu brechen. Am unteren Ende angekommen, hopste sein Herz in der Brust und rauschte das Blut in seinen Adern, die Luft war knapp und die Auszeit fast vorbei.

Meter für Meter ging es voran, immer den Älteren dicht neben sich, Castiel hinter ihnen und Bobby eine Etage höher, gezwungen zum Zurückbleiben.

Das Licht brannte hier unten, gab den Blick frei durch die geöffnete Tür auf das zu kurze Metallbett, den kleinen Eimer und einen winzigen Tisch – nichts hatte sich verändert.

Mit den Zehenspitzen bereits an den kleinen Absatz stoßend, drehte Sam sich noch einmal zur Seite, prägte sich das Gesicht vor ihm gut ein, denn es würde sein Anker sein. Eine letzte Berührung an der Schulter seines großen Bruders, ein kurzes zuversichtliches Drücken und der letzte Schritt hinein.

Abschied, dieses Mal vielleicht für immer…

Mit einem dumpfen Poltern schloss sich der eiserne Käfig, überließ den jungen Mann darin den einsamen Tränen, die jetzt still über seine Wangen liefen, ein Spiegelbild derer, die, verborgen in den Schatten des Kellers, über das Gesicht des anderen liefen.

Allein.

_**~s~**_

_ENDE_

* * *

_**~s~**_

Viele Dank für's Lesen dieser kleinen Geschichte, in der Hoffnung, einige damit erfreut haben zu können. _*Winchester Mega hugs*_

Ich wünsche allen Con - Gängern dieses Wochenende ganz viel Spaß in Los Angeles und freue mich selber auf einen Abstecher nach **Rom** zu der **Jus in Bello**, denn dort hin wird es mich nächste Woche ziehen ...

*geht Koffer packen*

Eure_ Lia_ :D die euch ein schönes Osterfest wünscht und auf der Lesecouch ein kleines Osterkörbchen mit Naschereien platziert


End file.
